Now When Sweden Defeats Europe 63
Now When Sweden Defeats Europe 63 is a game developed by Grimun. It is the final game for the Nintendo 63. Not even a single game was made after this. The title is actually indirectly mentioning the discontinuation of the Nintendo 63: the part "Sweden Defeats Europe" actually means that it has been discontinued in Europe. In Sweden, however, it was discontinued on February 6, 2011. Unused options The game uses these options: * 01 to 9E. * AC to AF. * BA * BC to BF. * CA to CB. * CD to CF. (CD checks the disc's actual type.) * DA to DC. * DE to DF. * EA to ED. * FA to FE. * A1 to F9. The remaining are not used. Below are the options, and their function. Functional * 00: Starts the game. Only works in the Unga Wii menu. * AA: Texture view mode. Not meant for public. * BB: Model viewer. Not meant for public. * CC: Object editor. Not meant for public. * DD: This checks the "AB-H77: A -5" command window. Type in "DD", and the command window will say "AB-H77: A +5" instead. Not meant for public. * EE: Opens the debug menu. Not meant for public. * FF: Turns off the game. * A0, B0, C0, D0, E0, F0: These are null values; they will display the text "null" once loaded. Non-functional * AB: It is programmed to open a command window, though the developers did not add a command window for that one. * EF: Is programmed to start a war, though the developers did not add any random map choosers. Text lists An executable called textlist2.exe contains some text lists. Maps W1-1 W8-Guard Center huvu_44 W8-Guard Center 2 black_huvu Debug lines debug_6777=empty debug_6778=empty debug_6782=empty debug_6787=empty debug_6788=empty debug_9275=empty debug_9276=empty INITIALTEXT Not a text list, but since it is included as part of it, it is listed here: Are you sure that the game should be turned off? Yes No Game is being turned off. Goodbye! textlist.exe textlist2.exe Unused text The text executable "textlist.exe" contains some unused text: GLOBE TELEVISION ACCEPT THIS AS THE FINAL GAME FOR THE NINTENDO 63! Developer message. I'M GLAD :) Filler text. debug_0040=europe63 debug_0040=europe62 debug_0041=sweden63 debug_0041=sweden7uy debug_0055=sweden62 debug_0055=europe7uy debug_1145=dieyoung debug_2000=highupmore debug- debg debug= debuy debug_2859=thehighestyoucanreach63 debug_2860=ohyeahincludeme debug_2861=onemore debug_2862=bygrimunthankyoufordebugging There are a lot of debug lines. These operate a specific area in the game. Some are not used at all. The lines above would do the following: * debug_0040=europe63 = Warps you to W1-1 * debug_0040=europe62 = Warps you to W8-Guard Center * debug_0041=sweden63 = Warps you to huvu_44 (W8-Guard Center 2) * debug_0041=sweden7uy = Object actor editor * debug_0055=sweden62 = Create your own level * debug_0055=europe7uy = Same as "sweden7uy" * debug_1145=dieyoung = Warps you to sweden63 debug line * debug_2000=highupmore = Controls all text lines in the game and even debug lines. If you decide to enter it, you will be warped to the unused map black_huvu * debg, debuy, debug-''' and '''debug= crashes the game. * debug_2859=thehighestyoucanreach63 = Almost like a game, warps you to sweden63 debug line * debug_2860=ohyeahincludeme, debug_2861=onemore and debug_2862=bygrimunthankyoufordebugging = Warps you to W8-Guard Center * debug_6777=empty = The last one that works, excluding 6778, 6782 and 6787 (these warp you to W8-Guard Center). Warps you to W1-1. * debug_6788=empty = Just a green color being displayed on screen. * debug_9275=empty = Allows the player to read all text, even debug lines. This debug mode is the only one to work even when the cartridge is not in the video game console. This is because all text is stored on the video game console, not on the cartridge. * debug_9276=empty = Easily turns off the game. Has a message box saying "Are you sure that the game should be turned off?". "Yes" and "No" are included. "Game is being turned off." and "Goodbye!" are also included. Kategori:Yurkish video games